leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
League of Legends Wiki:Request for Moderator/Zaroph
This user is very trustworthy and finds vandalism. He is a hard-worker and gets along with the community. We also seem to have many inactive moderators and I think he could fit this job. Moderator really isn't a big deal, so I'd say he deserves this small promotion. Support # As nominator. 18:01, 9/22/2011 # Yep. 00:45, September 23, 2011 (UTC) Neutral # Don't know him, don't remember his work. If he's added, I hope he's good. If not, we can probably live without it. I'm basically not informed enough about him to make a decision yet, and am posting to show that I'm interested in contributing. EpicNoob!|Talk!| |Face Checking! 01:23, September 23, 2011 (UTC) # I can't decide due to the fact that his contriutions are mainly comments and his latest contributions are comments. Although i do see some good undo's in his contribs further back but they where not rollbacks? He used the undo button instead of his rollback button which was weird also you wrote "Stopped contributing long ago." in your profile 03:16, September 23, 2011 (UTC) # Im not too sure about this one i feel he could be a mod but i havent seen him active for a while or maybe that is just me. Anyways sticking to neutral for now. --LoLisNumbaWan 08:03, September 23, 2011 (UTC) Oppose # - I don't see a need for the rights. 03:23, September 23, 2011 (UTC) # Neon, just go ahead and gimme edit conflict. Anyways, I think You need a bit more anti-vandalism. Too many comments, not enough of anything else. I'm not saying voicing your opinion is bad, but your comments DO take up more than 400 of your edits, whereas you only have 200 mainspace edits. # Again, I'm not trying to be mean, But too many comments and only 200 mainspace edit. Look in his profile and he even says "Stopped Contributing long time ago". So, No. [[User:Paul Levesque|'Paul Levesque']] [[User talk:Paul Levesque|'Talk to Me!']] 07:55, September 23, 2011 (UTC) # Paul here says everything. Comments * Grats, enjoy the new tools. :3 EpicNoob!|Talk!| |Face Checking! 02:56, September 23, 2011 (UTC) **The nominations is still open *facepalm* :P 03:28, 9/23/2011 ***Yea he's been Copy and Pasting for everyone's nominations :) 03:31, September 23, 2011 (UTC) *He is reverting vandalism all the time. How is that not a need for mod rights? 05:40, 9/23/2011 **Well his latest contribs have just been comments :/ I am neutral so it could go either way depending on the community 05:45, September 23, 2011 (UTC) ***Oh I see. I was mostly talking to the opposing side though :P =] <3 05:46, 9/23/2011 ****He has rollback for vandalism, I see no point in him having more. 15:21, September 23, 2011 (UTC) Oh I didn't even see that part of his profile until now. I'll have to talk to him and see what's up. 14:55, 9/23/2011 *Not interested in having mod rights and tools. I've requested Tech to close this. Zaroph 00:01, September 24, 2011 (UTC) Closing Statement * The user has agreed to close the nomination as he is not interested in the user rights. 00:01, 9/24/2011 Category:Inactive rights requests